Never
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: UA.Lo que mas quisiera ella es que aquello nunca hubiera sucedido y que él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. YxA TERMINADO.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King no me pertenece.

**-YohxAnna-**

_**Never.**_

* * *

Se encontraba en su ambiente, su mundo, todo era perfecto. Aún así intuía que algo le hacia falta. Incomodidad era una palabra que lentamente se acomodaba entre su existencia, para permanecer ahí hasta que encontrara un motivo que la ahuyentara.

_**-Prólogo.**_

Como dictaba la tradición Asakura, ya tenían la edad para decidir sobre sus vidas. La edad de 16 años era más que suficiente para anular el compromiso que los había atado por años o unirse en matrimonio y cumplir con las exigencias le los abuelos.

De un momento a otro comenzaron los viajes a Izumo, las preparaciones de las reuniones familiares que hacían al tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Todo tenia que ser en perfecto orden y cumpliendo con un estricto horario.

A ellos no les interesaba si estaban comprometidos o casados, sino estar juntos en un futuro, no había porque ponerse a discutir sobre el tema, era solo hacerles saber la fecha de la boda para que comenzaran los preparativos. Sin embargo, había algo que se debía de pensar detalladamente.

-Estoy embarazada-Anna bajo la mirada.

Yoh calló. Era como si la voz se fugara de la garganta para no volver, las palabras no le eran suficientes para describir lo que realmente sentía al haber escuchado esa frase. Temor, angustia, felicidad.

Al enterarse de la llegada del nuevo miembro, sus vidas cambiaron, no radicalmente pero si un poco. Entablaron una conversación acerca de su gran error con Kino y Yohmei, algo que jamás olvidarían, ya que se extendió toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Resignados tomaron una decisión. Tres meses eran suficientes para la preparación de una boda sencilla pero digna de esa familia.

Los únicos invitados fueron familiares y amigos cercanos a la familia. El lugar fue la gran mansión de Izumo. Un elegante vestuario se hizo lucir esa noche. Anna portaba los colores hueso y blanco traídos del extranjero especialmente para tal fecha, el diseño era moderno, tratando también, de ocultar su abultado vientre, que en lugar de esconder más bien provocó varias discusiones con las personas que tenían conversaciones entorno al tema.

La ceremonia se cubrió de un deslumbrante atardecer seguido de un manto obscuro totalmente estrellado, los colores de los adornos eran en tonos claros y semejantes al color de la novia.

Este era un sueño para cualquier matrimonio. Termino a altas horas de la madrugada. Al irse todos los invitados, cada quien se retiro a su habitación.

Al día siguiente ellos partieron de nuevo a la pensión. Con nuevos planes iniciaron su nueva vida, ahora como esposos. Algo había cambiado, más bien todo, inclusive dejaron sus estudios por un tiempo. Yoh había conseguido un trabajo mientras que Anna pasaba todo el día en la pensión, esperando a acostumbrarse.

Los meses pasaron tranquilos, su vientre siguió creciendo. No hubo ninguna anormalidad. Ya pasaba el séptimo mes y el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella todavía no tenia nombre.

-La habitación esta lista- habló Ryu haciendo una corta reverencia.

-Bien…- respondió tranquila.

Aunque no lo parecía, Anna lo esperaba con ansias. Por las noches, después de que todos se retiraban a dormir, visitaba la futura habitación de su hijo y observaba con anhelo las pocas cosas que tenía.

Imaginaba el color del cabello, tez, el carácter, hasta la textura y suavidad de la piel. Por otra parte Yoh también estaba emocionado pero preocupado a la vez, el ser padre no era fácil y lo sabía a la perfección.

Al poco tiempo un nuevo integrante en la familia Asakura nació, al fin su amor había dado el frutos. Era la combinación perfecta de ellos dos. La alegría predominaba en el pequeño, pero al no darle lo que quería, desataba la furia heredada por su madre.

-Hana Asakura- Anna estaba enfrente del castaño. Él la miraba extrañado ya que el comentario era totalmente inesperado.

-Me gusta…-fue todo lo dijo después de pensarlo por un momento. Ella dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

El nombre en realidad le agradaba, no podía negar que Anna tenía buenos gustos. Sin embargo, sentía algo de temor con nueva responsabilidad que tenia. No se atrevía ni siquiera a entrar al cuarto de su hijo cuando este se encontraba solo.

Veía como lo cargaban, lo abrazaban, jugaban y sin embargo él no lo podía hacer. Sentía algo raro dentro de él, pero no notaba que Anna sintiera lo mismo.

Un par de meses paso para que al fin se decidiera a acceder a la habitación de su hijo. Prefirió la obscuridad para entrar, ya que así se podía asegurar que nadie lo viera.

Al estar enfrente de la pequeña cuna, sus ojos se extasiaban al ver a su bebé. Pasó una mano acariciando su cabeza y admiró el gran parecido con su madre.

Varios minutos bastaron para que se decidiera a cargarlo. Con miedo a que empezara a llorar lo levantó hasta tenerlo muy cerca.

-Hana…-susurró

Ahora entendía muy bien que era lo que antes había sentido. El miedo a ser padre y a sentir algo nuevo por primera vez.

Lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte por un par de segundos, beso su pequeño rostro y se dispuso a dejarlo nuevamente en la cuna.

-Al fin te acercaste a él…-susurró Anna tras la puerta.

Con el paso del tiempo el pequeño fue creciendo, adquiriendo aún más las características de sus padres.

A la edad de 7 meses ya estaba acostumbrado a lo que era la vida que iba a llevar. Fue entonces cuando decidieron volver a estudiar, dejándolo en compañía de Fausto y Elisa.

Las vidas de Yoh y Anna volvieron a ser normales, como era antes, solo que ahora este pequeño cambio hizo de sus vidas algo más placentero

_**Continuará…**_


	2. La llegada

_**Never.**_

* * *

_**-La llegada.**_

Se levantó con más pereza de la acostumbrada, peino un su cabello con los dedos antes de levantarse y buscar las prendas que se pondría. Con suerte y no estarían tan arrugadas ya que se había olvidado de mandar plancharlas. Tomó un veloz baño después de haber notado en su reloj que le quedaba poco tiempo para partir. Ya vestido bajó con la intención de comer algo, observó que ante él se encontraba la rubia esperándolo en el marco de la puerta principal con el rostro enfurecido.

-Llegaremos tarde-dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Rió con nerviosismo y partió con el estomago aún vacío.

Este día cumplirían diez meses desde que dejaron de estudiar. Las miradas recayeron en los dos después de haber entrado al salón de clases, un discurso por parte de la profesora les hizo saber nuevamente que tenían que esforzarse mucho para pasar de año. Tomar clases inclusive en vacaciones y días festivos para ponerse al corriente y que el instituto estaría abierto para ellos todos los días. Iban a tener que soportar tediosas horas enfrente de la maestra con libros abiertos.

Anna aún no se hacia a la idea de dejar a Hana en manos de Fausto y Eliza, se encontraba calmada, pero lo extrañaba demasiado, al grado de querer verlo cada cinco minutos. Con celular en mano mandaba mensajes de texto para esperar un "Hana se encuentra bien" como respuesta.

Caminaban los dos como de costumbre de vuelta a la pensión, excepto por los días en que se les cargaba el trabajo, a veces a uno más que al otro. Disfrutaban el camino porque eran valiosos minutos donde podían estar solos, recorrían a veces largas distancias dándole vueltas al centro de la ciudad, tardándose hasta dos horas en llegar.

Al llegar a la pensión, caminó sin distraerse hacia su pequeño cargándolo después de habérselo quitado a Ryu y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Ya ahí depositó a Hana en su cuna junto a varios juguetes. Entonces, sentada en un pequeño banco permaneció toda la tarde junto a él.

Yoh la observó entre sombras salir de aquella habitación que por durante horas ella se encerró, se acercó y le ofreció un tierno beso en la mejilla, el cual rechazó al momento de sentir la respiración topar en su suave y blanca piel.

Al ver la reacción, algo extrañado posó su mano en el delicado hombro. Su rostro enmarcaba un tono serio.

-¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada….-respondió alejándose y con esas palabras terminó la conversación.

Yoh la vio alegarse. Por un momento pensó en dejarla en paz, pero sus ansias por saber lo que le ocurría lo impulsó a seguirla.

Sus pasos fueron tranquilos con la intención de no molestar a los demás inquilinos, cuando llegó a su lado, la voz no quería salir, sin embargo se armó de valor tartamudeando el nombre de la itako. Notó que una tenue luz entraba por la ventana iluminando parte de la habitación, ya cerca, se arrepintió de hacerle mas preguntas y un silencio los invadió.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó en un tono demasiado alto como para la noche-Toma la siguiente habitación.-

Dudoso y confundido se puso de pie, paseándose por el lugar trató de relajarse y aclarar ideas en la cabeza. Al final se preparó y se dispuso a dormir sin dirigirle la palabra.

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila y rutinaria, el silencio reinó por parte de los dos durante el camino de regreso a la pensión. Extrañado quiso entablar una conversación más de dos veces, arrepintiéndose después de observarla.

Por la tarde llegaron sin avisar varios de los shamanes como todos los días, al notar a Anna enfadada preferían evitarla y charlar entre ellos. Ella no sabía si se habían puesto de acuerdo o si solo era una coincidencia, pero al ser ya la tercera semana que hacían lo mismo dudaba mucho que lo hicieran si planear algo.

Al principio todos comenzaron con un tema en común, mas tarde se dividieron en grupos con la intención de hablar cada uno de lo que quería. La rubia se dispuso a acompañarlos solamente con su presencia. Se sentó en una esquina algo retirada de Yoh y comenzó a leer un par de revistas que se encontraban a su alcance.

Las dos horas pasaron algo lento para ella. El insoportable ruido no cesaba y cada vez la estresaba más. Levantó un poco la cabeza, volteó hasta donde estaba Yoh y al encontrarse con su mirada le hizo una seña de desagrado, lo que extraño demasiado al shaman.

Al acabar con las revistas, Anna se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras deteniéndose en el primer peldaño al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

Con un andar lento llegó hasta la entrada y frente a ella se encontraba la figura de una joven un poco menor que ella, con tez blanca, cabello obscuro y ropa fina.

Sus recuerdos no la llevaban a nada que no fuera un presentimiento de haberla visto en algún otro lado.

-Anna-dijo con voz aguda y haciendo una reverencia.

La rubia no habló. Solo se dedico a pensar un rato en como debía de recibirla.

-Y tú quie…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que aquella joven se abalanzó a ella hasta abrazarla tiernamente.

Estaba confundida, pues intuía que debía estar contenta con su presencia, solo que no sabia porque.

-¡Nunca mas me separaré de ti!-dijo susurrándole al oído

Anna solo la miraba con curiosidad mientras una tercera persona se acercaba a ellas.

-Perdone ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó Tamao observándola sonriente.

-Soy Sasury Saiki, ¡la mejor amiga de Anna!-dijo casi gritando mientras que la rubia solo callaba.

_-¿Sasury?-_ pensó mientras que zafaba de aquel agarre.

El nombre se le hacia conocido, tenia que remontarse en el pasado para acordarse de aquella persona que tanto afecto demostraba tenerle.

Segundos más tarde, un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Dos pequeñas de tan solo 6 años que eran inseparables, una que necesitaba compañía y la otra que escondía un enorme secreto.

Su rostro reflejó de repente una gran sorpresa, su piel se erizo en cuanto los limitados recuerdos volvieron a su mente. La agarró de los hombros y la separó rápidamente de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasury?-preguntó mientras su rostro estaba casi perplejo.

-Vine a visitarte Anna...-el tono de su voz era un poco dulce, ladeó su cabeza y prosiguió-¿No te agrada que esté aquí?-

Anna no sabía que hacer, la sorpresa era tanta que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Las manos de la otra chica llegaron hasta su espalda, y un tierno abrazo se apoderó de ella.

Tamao miraba con muchas dudas desde un punto cercano. Caminó a ellas y preguntó si les podía ofrecer algo. En cuanto ellas se separaron, la miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Anna tomándola de la mano y llevándola consigo hasta su habitación.

Ya ahí, Anna se recargo sobre una gastada mesa de madera y tornó los ojos hasta ella. Suspiró profundamente tratando de relajarse.

-¿Quién te dio la dirección?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-La señora Kino-respondió sin menor preocupación.

Anna quedo inerte ante tal respuesta, subió la vista con una mirada de interrogativa. Su acompañante solo le sonreía y prosiguió recargándose en la pared más cercana.

-Ella me dijo que viniera a verte y que me quedara por un tiempo-

-Bien…-susurró cerrando los ojos y recordando datos de su pasado.

Un eterno silencio inundó la habitación, en instantes las dos tenían intenciones de seguir platicando y también la corazonada que la conversación se alargaría toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Anna debía averiguar acerca de su pasado.

-Disculpe…pero preguntan por usted- dijo una tercera voz en el marco de la puerta.

Tamao se encontraba con la mirada baja y la típica timidez que la caracterizaba. Se acercó a ellas hasta quedar a un lado de la sacerdotisa a esperar alguna respuesta mientras que Sasury solo se dedicaba a observar la apariencia de la rosada.

-Ahora bajamos…-su voz fue clara. Tamao solo se dedicó a escuchar, y en cuanto acabó dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El silencio volvió a reinar. De un momento a otro Anna comenzó a caminar, se detuvo cerca de la puerta, dio media vuelta y vio los sombríos ojos de la joven.

-Vamos…-ordenó

Sasury al escucharla empezó a caminar detrás de ella. Al llegar y estar frente de los presentes, Anna se dispuso a presentarla.

-Ella es Sasury…-habló con la voz un poco fuerte

Al acabar, la mayoría de ellos volteó a verla. Sus miradas recayeron de una forma muy particular, ya que tenían curiosidad.

-Mucho gusto…-habló con una sonrisa en los labios-Soy Manta Oyamada-

-Igualmente-respondió Sasury regresándole extendiéndole la mano como signo de saludo.

Los demás la veían mientras que Yoh se acercaba a ella con Hana en brazos. Al estar en frente se presentó.

-Yo soy Y…

-Yoh…tu debes ser su esposo-dijo señalando con la mirada a Anna-Y él debe ser el pequeño Hana-

Al escuchar, la rubia volteó con la mirada de curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-La señora Kino me habló de ustedes-dijo casi adivinando sus pensamientos, ladeó la cabeza y colocó después en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa-Me voy a quedar un tiempo por ordenes de ella, espero no incomodar…-

Yoh no hablo, solo negó con la cabeza.

Aquella joven no le inspiraba al castaño más que desconfianza. No sabia porque, pero solo con verla le producía una serie de escalofríos.

Él se acercó un poco mas a Anna, la cual vio en sus ojos una clase de inseguridad en ellos.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando algo lentos, las horas dentro de la pensión parecían eternas cuando Yoh se encontraba solo. Aunque esto comenzaba a ser una rutina, no se acostumbraba de nuevo a la soledad ya que desde su matrimonio Anna no se separaba de él…hasta ahora.

A la llegada de aquella joven, las tardes nunca volvieron a ser iguales. Para Anna los nuevos planes consistían en salir y enseñarle a la nueva huésped lo que era la ciudad. Aquellos primeros tres días en que empezó a salir la rubia, éste se quedaba con el pequeño Hana, pero al cuarto todo cambio, se encontraba completamente solo.

No era extraño que Anna deseara distraerse un poco ya que había varias veces en las que había mencionado su inconformidad de estar las veinticuatro horas dentro de la pensión.

Pero… ¿Quién era aquella joven que la trataba con tanta confianza? mas bien… ¿Por qué nunca la había mencionado? Eran preguntas que la misma Anna no se respondía, ya que ni ella misma recordaba por completo a esa joven.

Yoh caminaba dentro de la pensión tratando de descifrar que hacer ante esa situación, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Recordaba como las órdenes de permanecer dentro de aquel lugar fueron repetidas varias veces por la itako.

_-¿Por qué me quiere tener aquí?-_pensaba una y otra vez mientras comenzaba el sonar del teléfono.

Al contestar una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la voz del otro lado le hablaba de salir un rato sin que la rubia se enterara, Yoh lo pensó un momento para después obtener la respuesta.

-Esta bien Manta-

-Voy para allá Yoh-

Al colgar recorrió con la mirada aquella habitación, volteó hacia el reloj observando cuidadosamente el tiempo que tendría antes de que la rubia llegara, sonrió levemente y camino inseguro hasta la salida.

Después de caminar varios minutos visualizó a su pequeño amigo saludándolo desde un frondoso árbol, correspondió el saludo para después acercársele. Desde la llamada Yoh sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Manta ya que en la pasada reunión las preguntas fueron creciendo a raíz de conocer más a Sasury.

-Veo que Anna sigue saliendo con ella…-comentó el pequeño sin voltear.

Yoh solo se detuvo a observarlo mientras formulaba la respuesta ya que los dos prácticamente apenas la conocían. De su boca lo único que pudo salir fue un pequeño suspiro, colocó una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió caminando con Manta atrás de él.

Al llegar a un pequeño parque se detuvieron frente a un puesto de golosinas, Yoh compró varios dulces mientras que el rubio solo lo veía fijamente.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora Yoh?-preguntó susurrando.

-No se-contestó sin decir mas.

A lo mucho, lo único que pudieron decir del tema fueron esas palabras. Platicaron después de asuntos inconclusos que habían dejado desde la última vez que se vieron. Risas se dejaron escuchar un buen rato antes de que alguno se diera cuenta de que debían volver. Prometieron salir mas seguido y caminaron de vuelta.

Dentro de la pensión Anna ya los esperaba, sentada frente a la puerta con la mirada hacia el reloj que momentos antes había contemplado el castaño. Con calma caminó hasta ellos, sus rostros palidecieron al verla a escasos centímetros, bajaron la cabeza y esta comenzó a alzar la voz poco a poco reprendiéndolos por no hacer los deberes que tenia para él.

Sasury cuidaba de Hana, entretenido gateaba por el pasillo del segundo nivel, ésta bajó un par de escalones al escuchar gritos, quedo inmóvil un par se segundos al darse cuenta como la rubia tenia el control absoluto sobre el shaman, sonrió para ella y se retiro para descansar tomando del piso al pequeño entre sus brazos y se lo llevó consigo.

El día siguiente todo parecía mas tranquilo, solo se encontraban los tres ya que el resto salia o había vuelto a casa. Yoh por su parte preparaba la comida mientras que las dos esperaban pacientes frente al televisor.

-Anna yo…-habló asomándose por la puerta mientras que ella apenas volteaba a verlo-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Anna ¡te necesito!- dijo con urgencia la otra chica.

No sabía que hacer, por un lado su relación con Yoh estaba fatal y por otro si quería saber quien era Sasury tenia que estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

-Parece que Hana está llorando-sentenció caminando al lado contrario de donde estaban.

Salió en silencio cuidándose de la mirada de alguno de los dos, dirigiéndose hacia un teléfono público, marcó un número y esperó.

-¿Quien es ella?-preguntó Anna antes de que saludaran.

-Veo que tu memoria te esta fallando…-

Tal fue su desconcierto que no pudo hablar mas, a pesar de tener tantas preguntas guardadas en la cabeza.

-Sasury y tu eran muy unidas…-suspiró y prosiguió-Me parece ilógico que la olvides tan fácil-

-Disculpe, mi mente debe estar en otro lado…-

-¡Claro!-interrumpió la anciana-¡Tu eras todo para ella!-

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir algo culpable por no recordarla, pero todo era tan borroso y confuso.

-Sasury…-susurró

-Anna-dijo una tercera voz detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar y con ello colgar el teléfono.

La rubia soltó un suspiro, no quería voltear ya que sabía perfectamente quien era, cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse.

-Sasury…-la llamo-¿Qué haces espiándome?-

-¿De verdad, no me recuerdas?-preguntó con la mirada baja.

-No-respondió.

Anna no quería confesarle aquello, pero sabía porque las había separado, la verdad saldría con el tiempo y prefería esperar. Trató de acercarse a la joven y mostrarle algo de cariño, lamentablemente su carácter no se lo permitía.

-Juraste que estaríamos unidas-dijo con voz quebrada.

-Lo siento-habló para después llevarse una mano hasta la cabeza-Pronto lo hare…pronto podre recordarlo por completo y…-

-¿Recordar?-interrumpió-Yo te hare recordar-

La joven sujetó la mano de Anna y comenzó a caminar hasta llevarla a una banca cerca de un establecimiento, se acomodaron mientras que las miradas se cruzaban.

-Recuerdo…solo una pequeña parte-comenzó Anna-Yo era pequeña y tenia solo una amiga-

-Así es-susurró

Aquel no era un lugar muy propio para conversar tranquilamente… ya que el vaivén de la gente la distraía por completo. Las dos bajaron la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras para seguir.

-Yo entrenaba a tu lado-comentó-Hasta que decidieron traerte…-

Anna la observaba, su rostro se veía triste mientras que el propio estaba confundido.

-Ya veo-

-Recuérdalo Anna…-dijo posando una de sus manos en la pierna de la rubia.

_**-Anna…es hora de irnos-**_

_**-Me quedare-**_

_**La pequeña rubia trataba de imponerse frente a la anciana aunque sabía perfectamente que no solucionaría nada.**_

_**-Ve…yo después tratare de buscarte-habló su acompañante mientras le sonreía.**_

_**En aquel entonces Anna debía de hacer un radical cambio de vida, pero ella solo quería hacer lo contrario. Quedarse y vivir con su única amiga.**_

-Solo…-suspiro-Te recuerdo en pequeñas ocasiones-

-No importa…con el tiempo se agrandaran los recuerdos-

Sus palabras eran sinceras, pero al acabar de hablar una pequeña y cínica sonrisa apareció en su rostro…mientras Anna forzaba su mente, Sasury no quitaba su delgada mano de la pierna de su acompañante, sino al contrario, cada vez mas la subía y con ella la tela de la prenda de la rubia.

En la pensión solo se dejaba escuchar el teléfono, y lentamente Yoh se acercó a el para contestar.

-Yoh… ¿sabes donde esta Anna?-preguntó Manta desde adentro de un pequeño comercio.

El castaño se detuvo a pensar, por más que le deba vueltas suponía que estaba en compañía de la nueva huésped.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Never se encontraba en mi antigua cuenta (para aquellos que ya lo habían leído) y decidí traérmelo.

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Delirio

_**Never**_

* * *

_**-Delirio.**_

El castaño se detuvo a pensar, por más que le deba vueltas suponía que estaba en compañía de la nueva huésped.

-¿Con Sasury?-preguntó inocente y con la sonrisa de costumbre

-¡Exacto!-respondió Manta-Solo que no sabes lo que están haciendo-

-¿Platicando?-respondió confiado.

-También…-susurró mientras pensaba en como decirle.

Por otro lado se encontraba dicha pareja. Sasury hablaba sin parar. Aunque su acompañante pareciera no escucharla, pasó una mano por la cintura de Anna y acarició la piel cubierta por la tela, la rubia volteó y esta aprovechó para robarle un beso en…

-¡¿Un beso?- Yoh gritó. Manta le seguía narrando lo que veía por el cristal del negocio-¡¿En la boca?-

La desconcertada itako se levantó de su asiento, subió la mano y tocando los labios tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Sasury por su parte la observaba con una amplia sonrisa, se acercó más a ella y le susurró algunas palabras al oído.

-No te he dejado de querer-

Anna volteó atónita ante aquellas palabras, trato de sonreír, más no pudo.

La joven se acercó a ella con la mirada opaca, comenzó a acariciarle el hombro y deslizo ambas manos por la espalda para convertirse en un abrazo…

¿Cómo había podido dejar que pasara? Por más vueltas que le daba al tema no encontraba la respuesta ¿Por qué lo hizo? Mejor dicho ¿porque se dejó? le dolía la cabeza, su respiración se agitaba al recordar aquella escena, sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse, no podía estar sentada ni tampoco podía moverse.

Yoh hasta el momento no creía lo que su pequeño amigo le contó. Al término del relato el rubio solo se despidió y colgó, imaginando que el saldo se le había terminado. Él confiaba en Anna y aseguraba que nadie lo haría dudar, aunque de alguna manera Manta insistiría en otra charla y él aceptaría con el fin de aclarar las cosas.

-Yoh, ¡Escúchame!-decía del otro lado de la habitación.

El castaño escuchaba aburrido a su pequeño amigo, tomó asiento cerca de la puerta y se dispuso a ponerle atención.

-¡Anna estaba con otra besándose!-levantó la voz-¡¿Qué no entiendes?-

-Lo entiendo Manta…-susurró observándolo inerte.

-A lo mejor… solo que no quieres creerlo-El pequeño agachó la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.-Debes confiar en mí…-

El ambiente se volvió pesado, estaba a punto de rendirse ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para que le creyera? Era su amigo y no lo dejaría solo.

-¡No!-se dejó escuchar el castaño-Ella no es así, ¿recuerdas a Hana? ¡Ella me quiere!-

-¡Escúchame!-

-¡No!-gritó.

Yoh no quería seguir oyéndolo ¿Qué tenia en contra de Anna? y ¿Por que inventaba tal cosa? Levantándose, caminó con paso firme esperando a que su amigo se retirara.

* * *

Encerrada en su habitación ella trataba de calmarse, parecía que lo iba a lograr cuando una y otra vez revivía el momento como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

No quería recordar más, aunque la culpa de alguna manera crecía. Se conformaba con solo aclarar las cosas y olvidarse de ellas. No iba a ser tan fácil pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Anna, ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Sasury entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

No quería seguir atormentándose con aquellos recuerdos, levantó la mirada y con un leve movimiento de cabeza la joven avanzó hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó en voz baja-Casi no te he visto durante el día-

-No debimos hacer eso-habló.

-¿Lo del beso?-sonrió para después fingir preocupación-Disculpa…no me di cuenta de lo que hacia-

Por un par de segundos meditó sus palabras, se encontraba incrédula de todo lo que decía, aquel cuento no lo aceptaría con facilidad.

-De ahora en adelante, solo piensa antes de actuar-

Sasury la veía fijamente, observó el repentino cambio de humor en Anna y tornó a sonreír. No es que le alegrara, se podría decir que le gustaba la compañía de la rubia. La tomó las manos y sin decir más nuevamente la besaba, pero ahora en una forma más intensa.

Tanto una como la otra se dejaron llevar, pasó de inocente a ser un apasionado beso. Toques y caricias se empezaban a sentir cada vez más.

-¿Anna?-dijo Yoh del otro lado observando la escena.

Salió huyendo de la habitación con calma y en silencio, mientras se alejaba, Manta le gritaba desde la puerta de la pensión…

Era aquella una tarde muy diferente a cualquiera que recordara. Yacía en el aire una gran cantidad de tensión, algo imposible de evitar considerando las circunstancias.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser así?...-dijo Yoh con preocupación mientras veía con insistencia a Manta-¡Ella me quería!... ¿No es así?-

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que ya no siente nada?- su amigo incrédulo por la situación, trataba de calmarlo.

-¡Estaban besándose!-gritaba y su voz se quebraba a cada segundo. No podía mas, su cuerpo se dejó caer, quedando de rodillas.

-¡Yoh!... estoy casi seguro de que Anna no es así-se acercó y lo sujetó por los hombros agitándolo algo fuerte-¡Ella no es lesbiana!-

* * *

Ahí estaba, totalmente sola, pareciera que todo fue fríamente planeado ya que al irse Yoh, poco después Sasury abandonó la pensión con la escusa de buscar algún sitio en donde terminar sus estudios, esta salida ya llevaba dos días. Tal vez necesitaba pensar, pero a la vez le pesaba en gran medida la soledad en la que se encontraba.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por la blanca piel de la rubia, sin quererlo aparecían más y más lamentándose de lo sucedido, ¿Qué había salido mal? Tal vez nunca debió abrir aquella puerta ese día en el que por primera ves apareció o a lo mejor simplemente no debió conocerla. Mentía, se engañaba cuando dijo por primera ves que no recordaba, rememoraba cada escena de aquellos años como si hubieran pasado ayer.

Recostada viendo la televisión en el cuarto de un pequeño hotel Anna se daba cuenta que algo había cambiado, se levantó con lentitud y se dirijo hacia la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un te esperando a que aquella infusión hiciera milagros.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? Confusión, tristeza, arrepentimiento…si, estaba convencida de que todo había sido culpa suya y de nadie mas.

_**-¿Por qué tienes que irte?-habló la pequeña Sasury algo triste-¡Es injusto!-**_

_**Era un tiempo en el que ellas vivían una realidad no apta para su corta edad, Kino se ocupaba de ellas y era la misma anciana quien se encargaba de tumbarlas de esa nube en la que todos los niños se encontraban en los primeros años.**_

_**-Debo conocer a mi prometido-**_

_**-¡No repitas lo que ella dijo!-gritó-Mejor di lo que tu crees…-**_

_**Anna volteó pensativa con su compañera, no sabia que decirle, no quería irse pero tampoco desobedécela.**_

_**-Creo…-hizo una breve pausa para después proseguir-Que debo ir, debo conocerlo y hacer mi vida-**_

_**Sasury comenzó a llorar, se lamentaba de antemano la partida de su ahora y única amiga, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos mientras pensaba en todo aquello con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**-Te voy a necesitar-**_

_**Anna no habló mas, su carácter era distinto al de su compañera, aun así sentía lo mismo que ella.**_

Siempre lo supo, fue su única amiga, el primer beso, la primera caricia, las primeras mariposas en el estomago, fueron con ella. Lamentablemente el cariño se fue esfumando con el tiempo, Anna partió mientras que Sasury prosiguió los entrenamientos.

-No debiste buscarme-pensó en voz alta-Debiste quedarte como un recuerdo-

Sabia que no iba a lograr nada ahí sentada viendo como el té se enfriaba lentamente, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? si los hechos hablan por ellos mismos y ninguna justificación servía. Podía hablar con Yoh, pedirle perdón y esperar a que acepte estar de nuevo con ella, o esperar a que el tiempo hiciera algo.

Había fracasado, pero que mas daba si de alguna manera eso era lo que quería, deseaba mas espacio para ella, pues sentía que el castaño muchas veces la asfixiaba, reducía de alguna manera las dimensiones de si misma.

* * *

-¡Yoh!... estoy casi seguro de que Anna no es así-se acercó y lo sujetó por los hombros agitándolo algo fuerte-… ¡Ella no es lesbiana!-

Estaba confundido, lo que había visto le dejaba las cosas en claro, pero ¿Por qué Manta aseguraba que no era así? La frustración crecía cada vas más. El hecho de que Sasury estuviera en medio de todo esto era suficiente para saber que no les esperaba nada bueno.

-Anna te quiere- aseguró Manta.

Conforme hablaba, él se iba hartando, ¿Cómo era posible que afirmara tal cosa después de lo que le había dicho?

Tenia que tomar una decisión, más no sabia que hacer.

-Dejó de quererme hace tiempo-susurró el castaño.

Su mente recorría cada uno de los recuerdos, donde Anna se iba sin que le importara su esposo. Eso le dolió más que nada y con eso tuvo para afirmar lo dicho.

Manta no quería seguir alegando, tenia que dejarlo reaccionar y con el tiempo se daría cuenta de lo que de verdad fue, pero había algo mas que lamentaba, Hana estaba en medio de los dos y no quería pensar que iba a ser del pequeño.

-No se que debo hacer-confesó.

Su pequeño amigo estaba preocupado, nunca los había visto así y no esperaba verlos en toda su vida, sin embargo la sorpresa de aquel momento se llevó consigo las palabras correctas de aliento. Se acercó a él y le ofreció la mejor de las sonrisas.

Por la tarde se marchó de la pensión dejando a Hana en manos de Tamao con la intención de desaparecer del lugar antes de que la rubia regresara.

* * *

La semana para ellos fue lenta y agobiante como si el tiempo hubiera transcurrido en su contra.

Anna decidió no tener a Sasury de nuevo en la pensión cuando regresó, habló con ella inútilmente, ya que la joven insistió con quedarse y acompañarla ahora que más necesitaba de alguien a su lado.

-Si quieres quédate, pero tendrás que hacerte cargo de los gastos como cualquier huésped-

-Claro Anna-contestó con una sonrisa.

La rubia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación enfadada, no sin antes pasar por la cocina para llevarse consigo algo de comer, al subir varios peldaños escucho con atención que la puerta principal estaba siendo abierta, y con ello varios pasos lentos se dejaron escuchar, curiosa dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el origen de tales ruidos.

Ante ella se encontraba Kino Asakura y junto a ella Sasury haciendo le una pequeña reverencia, se acercó a ellas e imitó a la joven.

-Un presentimiento me trajo… ¿Sucede algo Anna?-

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco, ¿Cómo sabia que ocurría algo? estaba claro, los presentimientos de la anciana siempre eran correctos, ahora tenia que relatarle lo ocurrido y con ello venia el miedo de que Sasury le jugara mal.

-Adelante-dijo Anna

Se acomodaron y atentas empezaban a escuchar lo que Anna contaba algo apenada. Con la mirada baja y el rostro ensombrecido la rubia narraba lo sucedido. Al termino Kino golpeó una pequeña mesa situada a su lado, con enojo se levantó y negando con la cabeza le dirigió unas palabras.

-Estas demente si piensas que te creeré-se tomó varios segundos y prosiguió-¿Cómo puede ser posible que ustedes hayan hecho una cosa como tal?-dijo con enfado.

-¿Dónde esta Hana?-preguntó

-Arriba-Anna no podía esperar más de la anciana, ya que lo que decía era verdad, y solo ella era culpable.

Kino se dirigió hacia el pequeño, Anna la seguía mientras que Sasury se quedaba en el mismo lugar haciendo notar su poco interés hacia él.

Frente a la cuna lo veían atentamente, poco después levantó a su bisnieto en brazos y llevándolo consigo se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraban antes.

-Tienes que arreglar el problema-dijo la anciana mas calmada-No pueden quedarse así-

Era cierto, Anna tenía que hablar con Yoh y solucionar todo.

* * *

Era un pequeño departamento el que había alquilado, salía por la mañana sin rumbo fijo y llegaba cerca del medio día. Manta por su parte trataba de estar con él lo más que se pudiera.

La tarde había caído, los dos sentados en un parque comentaban como había sido su día, por un momento sin nada más que platicar Manta comenzó una conversación no muy apropiada para la ocasión.

-¿Piensas hablar con Anna?-al terminar Yoh volteó a verlo.

-Eso creo-

Por más vueltas que le dio, no había más salida que verla una vez más para hablar y hacerle ver su decisión.

-Me parece bien-comentó Manta-Necesitan arreglar su situación-

-Me voy a divorciar de ella-y sin más que decir Yoh se levantó del lugar y caminó de regreso al departamento.

El rubio no podía creer lo que su amigo le había dicho, trató de entenderlo pero lamentablemente no pudo. Lo siguió en silencio un par de calles hasta que las palabras salieron por si solas.

-¡No puedes hacer eso Yoh!-dijo en un tono alto.

Yoh siguió caminando sin darle respuesta, no sabia que decirle ya que ni el mismo creía lo que le había dicho.

Lo pensó un par de veces y aun así seguía en la misma posición.

-Ella…-hizo una breve pausa, suspiro y prosiguió-Ya no siente nada por mi-

Manta escuchaba atento lo que le decía, él hacia ver lo distanciados que se habían vueltos desde la llegada de la joven. Al terminar su discurso, Yoh agachó la cabeza y en voz baja le dirigió unas palabras a su amigo.

-Así estoy mejor…sin ella-

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	4. Nuestra realidad

_**Never.**_

* * *

_**-Nuestra realidad.**_

Se encontraba fatigada, aun así no cesaba de caminar. Al iniciar el trayecto sus ojos percibían la luz producida por faroles y anuncios de las calles. Al terminar, la claridad iba aumentando conforme los rayos del sol se hacían más intensos. Cuatro horas recorriendo la enorme ciudad de Tokio, o al menos los alrededores de la pensión.

Huyendo de los recuerdos y las pesadillas, se deleitaba con la brisa matutina. No le importaba nada, ni la hora, ni el día, ni siquiera cuantas horas había dormido. Aunque contaba cada despertar producido por un mal sueño.

Sus pasos lentos aclaraban que no tenía prisa por llegar y que no estaba sujeta a un horario.

_-¿Dónde estas?-_Sus pensamientos viajaban hasta el castaño, recorrió pausadamente su figura_-¿En que estoy pensando?-_

Sacudió con suavidad su cabeza tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Siguió caminando sin rumbo por un par de horas hasta toparse con una tienda que llamó su atención. Hermosas y lujosas joyas eran exhibidas del otro lado del cristal. Con interés se acercó deseando comprar una que otra y deslizó los dedos como queriendo tocarlas.

-¿Anna?-Aquella voz la conocía perfectamente, volteó incrédula y trató de disimular su sorpresa para después contestarle-¿Qué quieres?-

Hubo un largo silencio mientras que se contemplaban mutuamente, trataba de adivinar la razón por el cual se encontraba ahí. Anna no estaba preparada para hablar en ese momento con nadie y mucho menos con él. Ya que era claro que las preguntas llegarían de un momento a otro.

-Yoh esta muy confundido-

-Lo sé, los dos lo estamos-Anna trataba de cortar la charla, pero claramente Manta no lo deseaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

El rubio sabía que no debía preguntarle tal cosa, pero simplemente quería saber. Bajó lentamente la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Te importa?-

-¡Es mi amigo!-

Le cansaba el tema, no quería dar explicaciones a menos de que fuera Yoh quien la escuchara. Dio media vuelta evitando la mirada y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar aquello que le oprimía.

-No fue mi culpa-

Poco después emprendió de nuevo el camino con dirección a la pensión, dejando a Manta pensativo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?-dijo siguiéndola.

Quería escapar, dejarlo y olvidarse de todo pero no lo iba a hacer, sabía que no podía. Unos cuantos pasos fueron suficientes para que ella pudiera pensar, se detuvo y sin voltear respondió.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti…-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-Dile que lo espero mañana aquí mismo, al medio día-

No debía ser adivina para suponer que se seguían viendo, sin nada mas que hacer se retiró dejándolo atónito ante la respuesta.

* * *

La noche además de ser cálida fue algo pesada para los que habitaban la pensión, aún mas para aquella joven que al tratar de dormir el remordimiento la despertaba como si fuera una horrible pesadilla. Ya levantada trató de caminar un poco por la gran habitación, las paredes cubiertas por madera, una ventana y varios muebles aparentaban contener una soledad que solo ella podía interpretar.

Había destrozado una familia, recordaba como el pasado contenía un recuerdo similar…

_**-Te amo-Decía una mujer ya grande de edad cuyo objetivo ya había obtenido.**_

La historia ya se había repetido anteriormente. Revivía aquellos tiempos en que una mujer ya entrada en los treinta, después de haber entrado a su propia casa destruyó su familia.

Al casarse con su padre la señora tomó la decisión de regalarla a la familia Asakura, con el pretexto de que la entrenaran después de descubrir algunos dones que la niña tenia. Y habían efectuado lo prometido a cambio de que al cumplir los doce fuera de la servidumbre. Jamás volvió a ver a su padre.

Sasury solo quería volver a formar parte de la vida de la rubia.

-Mañana nos vamos-Ordenó Kino asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Espere!-Gritó al observar que se marchaba.

La chica lucia desarreglada, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta y vestía una pijama algo elegante.

-Quiero hablar con usted-Bajo la cabeza y suspiro para después proseguir-Yo…estoy arrepentida-

-¿Porque?-la anciana se acercó a ella-Dime exactamente lo que hiciste y porque-

Deseaba escuchar una explicación con sus propias palabras para comprenderla…

-Yo…-

-¡Habla!-

-Sin querer me enamore de Anna-susurró-Creía me iba a corresponder, como antes-

No lo podía aceptar, años atrás lo intuía cuando las dos niñas se encontraban juntas. Veía en ellas algo más que una amistad pero nunca creyó oír las palabras. Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda tratando de comprender la situación.

* * *

-Sabía que algo saldría mal-

-¿Mmm?-

-Entre ustedes dos- Habló posicionando una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

Yoh lo escuchaba mientras su acompañante hablaba, deseaba no haberle dicho, pero lamentablemente era demasiado tarde.

Sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, y con la vista cansada pensaba en múltiples cosas mientras que su hermano iba de un lado a otro tramando algo por su parte.

-Que lastima-Hao se acercó a él-Que Hana tenga tan mala influencia-

-¿Hana?-Dijo volteando.

-No debería estar junto con una persona así-Se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir-Deberías quitárselo-

-Te hablé para que me ayudaras no para que me dieras ideas-

-Mala elección-dijo saliendo.

-¿Qué hacia él aquí?-preguntó Manta entrando y aventando las llaves de su auto sin importar donde cayeran.

-Nada importante-Aún pensaba en lo que su hermano le había dicho.

-Tengo que decirte algo-

Las palabras no salían con facilidad, empezaba a sudar, estaba seguro de que el momento no era el indicado para avisarle, sin embargo, tenia que hacerlo.

-Dime-Yoh trató de ponerle atención.

-Hace rato vi a Anna…-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el castaño dejara sus pensamientos y le prestara atención a Manta.

-Y…me dijo que quería hablar contigo-

-Bien, así le haré saber mi opinión-

* * *

De regreso la rubia decidió no llegar a la pensión y quedarse en un hotel, lo último que quería era ver de nuevo a Sasury. Cansada, lo primero que busco fue la cama y recostándose un rato, prendió el televisor y esperó a que llegara la noche.

La mañana vino muy rápido, quizás demasiado. La rubia se levanto con gran pesadez, pareciera que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, o simplemente sentía que debía dormir un poco mas. Arregló un poco su cabello, tratando de no lucir tan mal.

Salió con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Llegando al lugar notó que no había nadie todavía, entró a una pequeña tienda cerca y compro algo para beber. Con aquel líquido se entretuvo por un tiempo hasta que decidió irse. Alejándose lentamente vio una figura, deseosa de saber si era él o no y avanzó rápidamente hasta verificar.

-Hola-Dijo el castaño a unos cuantos centímetros observándola detenidamente.-Hablemos-

Anna señaló una pequeña banca cerca de la esquina mas próxima, ya ahí tomaron asiento y después de un silencio asfixiante alguien tomo la palabra.

-Lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Solo eso?-Yoh no podía controlar su enfado-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no dijiste que te habías aburrido de mí-

-¡Cállate!-Respondió la rubia con su acostumbrado carácter.-Ella fue la que…-

-Ahora vas a echarle la culpa y a decir que no tuviste nada que ver-Interrumpió el castaño adivinando sus palabras.

Yoh bajo la cabeza tratando de pensar en lo que tenia que decir, ella por su parte dejaba escapar una primera lagrima.

-Quiero el divorcio-

Aquello era lo último que quería escuchar, seco sus ojos reflexionando las palabras y trató de resignarse.

-Bien-respondió Anna.

Se levantó y caminó con dirección a la pensión pensando en su futura soltería.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y aun no sabia si había echo bien o mal en no querer escuchar a la rubia, no obstante, él no deseaba oír una vez mas esa historia. Se conformaba con recordar lo sucedido.

Las horas pasaban lentas en espera de aquel momento que daría final a su matrimonio, pensaba también en lo que le había dicho Hao y si debía hacerle caso o no.

Salió para caminar un poco con la esperanza de distraerse, al llegar a una zona determinada se dio cuenta que llevaba el camino menos esperado, sus pasos se fueron volviendo cada vez mas rápidos.

Sus manos golpearon fuertemente la puerta, esperó un poco y cuando fue abierta entró con desesperación al segundo piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Kino.

El castaño no contestó solo siguió andando hasta su objetivo. La habitación de Hana.

-¿Qué haces?-repitió

-Vengo por mi hijo-

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Adiós

_**Never**_

_-__**Adiós.**_

* * *

-¿Qué haces?-repitió  
-Vengo por mi hijo-

-¡Te lo prohíbo!-gritó la anciana caminando detrás de él.

Hizo caso omiso a la orden de su abuela, inhaló y exhaló profundamente con la intención de calmarse para después seguir hablando, y sin embargo la ignoró por completo. Trató de recordar donde se encontraba la ropa de Hana. Aunque no se había ausentado por mucho tiempo, existía la posibilidad de que Anna cambiara todo de lugar.

El corazón agitado le indicaba que no quería encontrarse con la rubia. No quería tropezar con esos ojos que hacían más difícil su salida de la pensión.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en el trayecto iba recogiendo juguetes para después depositarlos en la pañalera. Depositó también biberones y ropa sin importarle que estuvieran sucios o limpios. Agilizó sus pasos y salió con el niño en brazos al percatarse que se encontraba despierto observando cada movimiento que hacia su padre. Susurró unas palabras con el fin de tranquilizarlo y que durmiera en el camino.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-habló con enfado observando como se llevaban a su hijo.

-Alejándolo de ti-Respondió.-Y de las personas que le pueden hacerle daño-

-Hana es ¡mi hijo!-cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse-Y jamás le haría daño-susurró.

Eso era cierto, siempre había confiado en ella ¿Por qué ahora no lo iba a hacer? Había pasado por tanto como para no creer en las personas, pero ella no era cualquier persona. Era confuso no solo para él, si no para los dos.

Caminó hacia ella con el fin de quitarla del camino, otro intento fallido para la colección, pues quedo paralizado frente a ella observando con cuidado unos ojos que en cualquier momento romperían en llanto. Decidió pues quedarse callado y pensar bien las cosas.

Kino se encontraba cerca, no dudaba que a lo mejor estaba escuchando tras la puerta como en algunas ocasiones anteriores. Confiaba en que ellos solos iban a resolver el problema, aunque algunas veces quería ponerse en medio y aclarar los problemas, similar a una madre que ve pelear a dos hermanos.

Anna por su parte estaba demasiado enfada y temerosa de hacer algo sin pensar. Al notarlo Yoh, intentó tranquilizarla llevando una de sus manos al hombro femenino, no lo consiguió, ya que adelantándose a sus movimientos, se apartó de su camino.

Ella suspiró una vez y lo hizo lento, tan lento que él lo podía notar. Con la vista baja, murmuraba unas palabras que no se podían escuchar claramente, pero sabia a la perfección cuales eran…

-Te amo…-dijo con un sonrojo inevitable-No te lo lleves-

No estaba en sus planes decirle aquellas palabras, es solo que no sabia que hacer en ese momento y no quería que alejara a Hana de su lado. El silencio inundó la habitación mientras él permanecía pensativo y ella expulsaba su primera lágrima.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo por las pobladas avenidas de Tokio, la gente iba y venia de su hogar o trabajo.

Él solo observaba el pavimento y su mente vagaba en los recuerdos. Dejó escapar un lago suspiro mientras se detenía en seco pensando cual era ese lugar al que se dirigía.

Al lado se encontraba un establecimiento, había surgido como de la nada indicándole cuan tan perdido estaba. Buscó con la mirada algo que le pareciera familiar para fingir no estar tan asustado y que la gente no se aprovechara de eso, pues eran muchas personas las que estaban a su alrededor, la mitad le analizaban, reían y susurraban como sospechando algo.

Un supermercado cerca le sirvió para distraerse un poco y buscar también algunos artículos que tarde o temprano iba a tener que comprar. Eligió varios entre muchas marcas esperando que después no le riñeran por alguna de ellas y se dispuso a pagarlos.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedes dar la hora?-habló una joven.

-¡Claro!-Contestó Manta.

Su voz le llamó la atención, contempló el reloj de mano para después voltear y contestarle sonriente. Ella se le hacia conocida, su cabello largo y negro, la tez blanca y los ojos azules parecían examinar por si solos en sus recuerdos. La sorpresa fue después, cuando la recordó junto a Anna en aquella ocasión.

- Tú…-susurró

-¿Disculpa?-

-Mi reloj esta mal-sonrió.

No necesitaba verla dos o tres veces para saber que era ella, aunque apenas la conocía su rostro se le había quedado impreso en la cabeza. Retrocedió un par de pasos intentando regalarle un gesto amable, posteriormente se alejó de ella para depositar las cosas en su lugar y salir de ahí corriendo.

No podía negar que la chica era atractiva, era una gran perdida y una desgracia para el mundo si realmente era lesbiana. Se sorprendió pensando en Sasury, una vez más como ocasiones anteriores, pero de eso a que sintiera algo por ella era imposible. Suspiró varias veces antes de volver en si y darse cuenta que se había perdido aun más al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

-Dejaré que lo veas de vez en cuando- sus movimientos tranquilos lo hacían aparentar relajado, lo contrario a como se sentía.

-¡No te lo llevarás!-gritó-¡Soy su madre!-

Estaba frente a frente con la rubia, fue hasta entonces cuando vio caer una lágrima. Ella trató de disimular haciendo varios movimientos para quitársela del camino, frustrados intentos que hacían ver el gran arrepentimiento que sentía en ese momento.

-Deja que se lo lleve- Ordeno Kino, y Anna aceptó apartándose mientras levantaba una mano pausadamente para despedirse de Hana.

Había ganado, el niño ya no estaba en malas manos. El corazón le saltaba de sorpresa al ver su reacción, también fue rompiéndose poco a poco al verla decirle adiós al pequeño. Consiguió quitárselo pero se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que realmente quería.

El haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que tuviera lo mejor, contrataría una niñera para que lo cuidara mientras trabajaba, para después llevarlo de paseo a cualquier lado en sus días libres. Padre e hijo, no les faltaría nada. Al menos hasta que creciera.

Saló del lugar sin voltear, varias veces se detuvo a mitad del camino tentado a regresar a la pensión, decirle que él se había equivocado y que también la amaba. Desafortunadamente las palabras de Hao tenían mas peso que las de ella.

El camino se le hizo largo y pesado. El niño se había dormido después de que vio a su madre despedirse de él. No podía esperar a que creciera para que caminara por si solo, aunque las consecuencias fueran querer quedarse con ella y hacer el problema mas grande.

Llegando al departamento caminó hacia el teléfono recogiendo recibos en el camino y una que otra prenda esparcidas por todo el piso. Tecleó varios números consultando precios de anuncios impresos en el diario. La desilusión fue grande cuando descubrió que nada estaba al alcance de su presupuesto, fue entonces cuando decido publicar un aviso por su parte solicitando una niñera. También tuvo la tentación de llamar a Hao y contarle que lo había conseguido, y lo hizo no sin antes dejar a Hana dormido en un sillón. Al contestar, lo saludó brevemente con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya tengo a Hana-

-Bien Yoh…muy bien-

* * *

-Anna, es hora de que partamos-

-¿Se van así nada más?-cuestionó indignada.

Las dos jóvenes permanecían impresionadas ante lo que habían escuchado. La rubia recogió varios mechones de su rostro dándose tiempo para pensar en como hacerle para que se dieran más tiempo, aquello no se podía quedar así. Tenían que solucionarlo.

-Que Sasury arregle las cosas-gritó-Que las deje igual que antes, estábamos bien sin ella-

-¿Piensas que tu matrimonio era perfecto?-preguntó Kino.

La rubia no respondió ni esperaba respuesta, su mirada inactiva permanecía cerca de la puerta de entrada como esperando a alguien.

Le costaba trabajo imaginar que se marchaban como si nada hubiera pasado, era un mal chiste que acabaría en cualquier momento, y ella esperaría a que se resolvieran los problemas. Pero no era así.

Podía jurar que su vida era perfecta antes de que esa niña llegara. Al menos estaban bien a comparación con ahora.

Sasury bajó la mirada ante las expresiones inertes, se aparto lentamente del lugar con la intención de irse hacia su habitación y empacar. Si Kino decía algo, eso se cumplía y no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Subió los escalones sin hacer el menor ruido. Estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas, aunque hubiera deseado ser correspondida. Que se amaran mutuamente.

Calmándose la discusión en la planta baja, Anna se dispuso a ver televisión como todas las tardes, ignorándola y dándole la espalda.

Kino por su parte subió a hacerle compañía a la chica solitaria, marcando sus pasos con un leve crujido en los escalones. Todo volvía a la calma de nuevo, un silencio incomodo hasta para ella. Ratos de soledad que le hacían recordar a su pequeño.

-Salimos hoy en la noche- dijo la anciana asomándose por la puerta a la chica de ojos azules.

Observó como salía para dirigirse a su propio cuarto, por su parte siguió acomodando la ropa mientras comenzaba a llorar. Nunca pensó actuar de esa forma, sabia desde el inicio que seria difícil llegar a gustarle a una mujer. En su vida solo se había sentido atraída por un hombre pero estaba confundida hasta que volvió a ver a Anna.

La tarde estuvo bastante tranquila, solo se dejaban escuchar la televisión y Kino que daba ordenes en toda el segundo piso. Bostezó de dos a cuatro veces antes de cerrar los ojos frente a la pantalla, intuía que lo que le quedaba al día seria triste y aburrido.

Las únicas inquilinas de la pensión bajaban las escaleras con el rostro cansado y equipaje en mano. Cuando cesaron de caminar sentía sus miradas sobre ella obligándola a abrir los ojos y levantarme para no darles la espalda. Sasury abrió lentamente la boca para decir algunas palabras pero fue Kino quien habló.

-Los espero en año nuevo-dijo mientras la otra chica salía-A ti y a Yoh-y con eso se despidió.

Después de que se fueron dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina con la intención de tomar algo antes de salir y dar una vuelta. Debía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y enfocarse mas en lo que debía de hacer de ahora en adelante. Anna Kyouyama jamás se arrodillaría ante nadie, pero siendo su hijo, lo había pensado un par de veces.

El timbre de la entrada la hizo sobresaltar, llegó desganada hasta la puerta principal. Con curiosidad la abrió para después posar en su rostro una mueca de desprecio.

-Que mal te vez…- habló frente a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-

-Quiero que no estés sola-

¿Qué estaba haciendo en la pensión? Hao no iba a no ser extremadamente necesario, lo hizo pasar y nuevamente tomó asiento frente al televisor mientras empezaba su tan interesante charla sobre ella y la soledad.

-Mi hermano hizo mal en quitarte al niño.-

Alzó la vista atónita ante las palabras del castaño, cambio de lugar quedando frente a frente con él.

-Veo que hablaste con Yoh-

-Quiero ayudarte-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota:** Que tal, a Anna no le gustan las mujeres. ¡Aquí se acabo mi etapa yuri! Junte varios capítulos y ahora son solo cuatro (cinco con este), espero que estén presentables y no haber dejado o quitado algo importante, si lo hice ¡díganme! Espero que como los dejé estén un poco menos confusos.

Créanme que a mi tampoco me gusta que los autores dejen a medias los fics (si no pregúntenle a Annshail y Nakotany… u_u) tengan por seguro que este fic tendrá su final (¡aunque escriba pésimo!)

Otra cosa, no puedo decir cuando subiré el próximo capitulo porque estaría diciendo mentiras jajaja nah, _**¡****trataré!**_ de escribir mas rápido y subir antes de octubre (._.U), mas no se que día xD Fin de la nota.

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Desilusión

_**Never**_

_**-Desilusión.**_

* * *

Siempre había intuido que criar a un niño no era nada fácil, pero hasta ese momento lo había corroborado, a lo mejor porque era hombre y su instinto maternal aún estaba por lo suelos, se había quedado sin pañales, los biberones estaban sucios y Hana no paraba de llorar. Todavía no había descifrado como le hacia Anna para tener todo en orden, el niño nunca lloraba, nunca estaba sucio y no había nada que limpiar con respecto a él. Era cuestión de vigilarlo para que no le pasara nada.

Con el bebé en brazos corrió hasta la cocina para lograr lavar un par de trastes y darle de comer con la esperanza de que esa fuera la razón por la cual estuviera llorando. Sin suerte, mojó al niño más de dos veces quedándose sin ropa. Tenia que comprar más o debía lavar todos los días.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente orillándolo a depositar al rubio en una cuna improvisada con el sillón y unas cuantas almohadas. Acarició su pequeña cabeza ofreciéndole una sonrisa para después correr hasta la puerta con la esperanza de que sea una que otra niñera buscando trabajo.

-¡Abuela!-dijo algo sorprendido-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Cállate-murmuró-¡Entra Sasury!

La chica entró a paso lento y con mirada baja, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Yoh y esperó a que a anciana acabara de pasar. Tomaron asiento, Sasury observaba detenidamente al niño mientras Kino permanecía en silencio.

El castaño alejó al pequeño llevándolo a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama procurando que no callera al piso. Volvió a la sala inquieto ante la presencia de aquellas dos encarándolas con un semblante serio y esperó a que ellas fueran las que empezaran la conversación no sin antes pasar por la cocina y servir el te que su abuela acostumbraba.

-Quiere aclarar las cosas-dijo la anciana refiriéndose a la chica.

El silencio inundó la habitación, ninguno levantaba la mirada, él se reprochaba que su hijo estuviese en el mismo lugar que ella, sin embargo debía de darle una segunda oportunidad. Calló y se dedicó a escuchar.

-Quiero decir que…que yo fui la culpable-alzó la mirada esperando la aprobación de este para seguir-Siento algo por ella pero creo que ella no me ama.

Había empezado a dar una explicación tal y como Anna le había ordenado, esperaba que al final él la entendiera y se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido.

* * *

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a tener de nuevo a tu hijo-dijo confiado tomando su mano y llevándola consigo.

-Y ¿por qué debería de creerte?-preguntó alejándose.

Hao buscó con la mirada alguna señal de personas que se pudieran estar quedando en la pensión, al verificar que no hubiera nadie le sonrió débilmente acercándose un poco.

-Porque no me gusta que estés sola-

Sus ojos se entrelazaron husmeando lentamente en los recuerdos, si tan solo en ese momento fuera Yoh el que tuviera enfrente y no su hermano, trataría de aclarar las cosas y retenerlo a su lado.

-Bien, necesito tu ayuda-

El castaño sonrió victoriosamente al escuchar aquello que tanto quería oír, se levantó y caminó con dirección a la cocina buscando algo de beber. Anna aún pensaba en lo que había dicho y en si realmente debía confiar.

-Toma-dijo acercándole un baso repleto de limonada-Vamos a relajarnos-

* * *

Una larga hora pasó antes de que las discusiones entre ellos dos terminaran, la anciana permaneció callada durante todo el tiempo meditando lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento, yo fui la culpable-

Sasury elevó la mirada y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar con la intención de esperar a Kino afuera. Se fue con la intención de no volver a verlos, y si algún día los veía no les causaría ningún tipo de problemas, es mas, bajaría la cabeza y haría como si nunca los hubiera conocido. Era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Crees que deba pedirle perdón?-preguntó Yoh sin esperar respuesta.

-Los veo en año nuevo-respondió la anciana esperando a que comprendiera lo que realmente quería decir.

Tomó en brazos al pequeño ya dormido y caminó lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a la pensión. Por suerte todavía conservaba una segunda llave que él mismo había guardado para una emergencia.

Debió comprarse un auto cuando empezó a trabajar, o por lo menos pedirle uno a Manta y pagárselo en cuanto pudiera.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que Hana despertaba ante los movimientos bruscos que hacia su padre, hizo una mueca de disgusto lo que hizo que recordara que no le había dado de comer ni le había cambiado el pañal. Los planes eran llegar a la pensión y al regreso ir de compras por las cosas que necesitaba, intuía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo en el lugar.

Abrió la puerta gritando el nombre de la chica, buscó con la mirada alguna señal de ésta y lo único que pudo observar fue a Hao caminando con la rubia en brazos. Algo desarreglado, con la blusa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado. Caminaba con la intención de no despertarla.

-Si gritas la vas a despertar-dijo su gemelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

No debía ser adivino para saber lo que habían hecho.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota: **Ya se! muy corto pero solo faltan dos capítulos para que se termine (ya los terminé, solo necesito quebrarme la cabeza un par de veces para que no estén tan feos xD), espero que este capitulo este entendible, si no, espero preguntas y en el próximo capitulo respondo.

¡Siento haber puesto a Hao como el malo de la película! No sabía a quien mas poner T-T

**Próximo capitulo: 4 de Octubre.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	7. Ocaso

_**Never**_

_**-Ocaso.**_

* * *

Estaba tan molesto que era capaz de irse en contra de Hao no sin antes despertar a la rubia para que presenciara el acto.

Contuvo su coraje presionando lo único que tenia a la mano, por desgracia lo único que tenia cerca era a su hijo. Se percató de su acción en el instante en el que el niño soltó un grito seguido de un llanto incontrolable.

Anna empezó a despertarse cuando Hao iba rumbo al segundo piso dejándolo solo. Subió rápido los escalones con la intención de que la rubia despertara en su recamara, lo ultimo que quería eran riñas y golpes.

Yoh solo observaba mientras meneaba torpemente al niño, al mismo tiempo que le pedía perdón con leves susurros. Salió de la pensión sin voltear atrás y tomó un taxi con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

-¡Hana!-gritó la chica despertándose por completo.

Sintió un leve mareo mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún indicio. Se había escuchado tan real aquel triste llanto que esperó verlo frente a ella.

Contempló por unos segundos la fría sabana que cubría sus piernas, alguien la había puesto ahí con sumo cuidado, puesto que la había guardado anteriormente en un cajón y se encontraba doblada en dos partes. Desilusionada bajó su mirada alertándose minutos después cuando notó que la puerta se abría.

-¿Quién es?-

-Calma, soy yo-

El moreno estaba frente a ella con un baso de agua, se lo ofreció acercándose aun mas con la intención de tranquilizarla, sin embargo al llegar, esta ya estaba de pie y con dirección a la salida.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó dirigiéndose al primer piso.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que pudiera contestar, salieron de la pensión esperando a que uno de los dos detuviera su paso, después quedaron frente a frente. La chica cruzó los brazos mientras que él sonreía.

-Estábamos hablando y te desmayaste-

Su mirada se volvió alarmante de un momento a otro, quiso golpearlo pero su cuerpo no respondía. Eso era mentira, decidió mejor dejarlo ir y no esperar nada de él. Tendría que luchar sola por Hana.

* * *

Detuvieron el auto frente a un gran edificio, pagó lo debido y salió con el niño en brazos ya dormido. Caminaba a paso muy lento con el propósito de no despertarlo, la gente lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro que inclusive arrancaba carcajadas.

La sala de espera estaba vacía y solo la ocupaba una secretaria tecleando algo fuerte ante su computador. Se acercó saludándola y después le indicó a quien deseaba ver.

-Pase-dijo la señorita indicándole después la puerta por la cual debería de entrar.

Intentó localizarla entre muchas otras, todas eran elegantes y no había duda de que embellecían el corredor. Dudó por unos momentos, se detuvo varias veces antes de abrirla, y cuando lo hizo examinó al hombre tras el gran escritorio.

-Buenos días-saludó cordialmente-Quiero divorciarme…-

* * *

Durante más de dos semanas Anna trató de localizar sin éxito a Yoh para poder ver a su pequeño aunque fuera por unos minutos. Preocupada, les preguntó a varios amigos sobre su paradero.

A la tercera semana llegó a ella un sobre amarillo donde la citaban en un despacho de abogados, no tenia que ser adivina para suponer el motivo por el cual el documento estaba ahí. Lo abrió y enseguida leyó una serie de palabras que le hicieron estremecerse.

Ahora sabia lo que había hecho durante todo este tiempo, pero ¿por qué había llegado hasta ese extremo? ¡Estaba exagerando! Llevó una de sus manos al rostro para limpiar una lágrima que salía rumbo a su mejilla.

Al llegar el día se arregló mas de lo acostumbrado, usaba la falda negra que le regalo el castaño poco antes de que se embarazara, una blusa blanca que acababa de comprar y un collar de jade obsequio de los abuelos en su cumpleaños.

Llegó con prisas a la oficina debido al tráfico, maldijo un par de veces antes de entrar. Iba preparada mentalmente, su matrimonio se estaba despedazando, estaba su hijo lejos de ella y no tenia a nadie a su lado, absolutamente todos estaban departe de Yoh. Excepto Jun que le hacia llamadas de ves en cuando, y sin embargo se hacia la fuerte, como si no pasara nada.

-Buenas tardes, señora Kyouyama-al parecer no era la única que llegaba tarde.

-¿Solo he llegado yo?-preguntó sentándose frente a él.

-Sí, no debe tardar-

Tenía a un hombre algo viejo en frente, parecía ser muy agradable y profesional en lo que hacia. Él le sonreía mientras la rubia le hacia preguntas y las respuestas venían sin titubeos, no pudo esperar para plantearle el tema de Hana, quería aclarar sus dudas. Lamentablemente no pudo seguir ya que la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-Lo siento, tuve que hacer varias paradas antes de llegar-

-Tome asiento señor Yoh-

El licenciado comenzó a hablar sin que nadie lo detuviera, los dos escuchaban atentos distrayéndose de vez en cuando pensando en otras cosas y volteándose a ver. Anna estaba nerviosa, ya que llevaban más de media hora sin discutir, hablaban a su tiempo y buscaban una solución.

-Perdóname Yoh-dijo en voz alta-Sasury no sabia que

-Esto no es por ella-dijo interrumpiéndola. Su rostro mostraba algo de dolor-Es por Hao-

Siguió explicándole la causa del divorcio mientras ella escuchaba atónita, si bien aquel día casi no lo recordaba, sabia que Hao no la había tocado de esa manera o al menos no se hubiera podido atrever.

Había algo en su contra. Después de haber conversado un poco, ella quedo inconsciente por unos momentos, despertando después en su habitación.

-¡Hao se aprovechó de la situación!-gritó angustiada-¡Él dijo que yo me había desmayado!-

-Lo siento Anna, no te puedo creer-

Partieron del lugar algo pensativos sobre lo sucedido, la rubia regresó a la pensión con el ofrecimiento de ver el fin de semana a Hana. Al menos algo había salido bien. Tenía de nuevo su razón para vivir, ahora tenia que esperar a que llegara el día.

Atravesaba el patio con paso recto y perezoso cada tarde con el fin de ver el atardecer recostándose en ocasiones en el césped y tomando cortas siestas bajo el manto de nubes, tal vez así el tiempo podría pasar mas rápido, pero para que se engañaba, así la situación no iba a mejorar. Al menos confiaba en Yoh, su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

Tuvo que dar varias vueltas más a la oficina del licenciado antes que le pudiera decir como iba el caso. Para esto, ya habían pasado dos semanas.

Llegó a la pensión exhausta y molesta por haber perdido toda la mañana en aquel lugar, ahora tenia que hacer la limpieza por la tarde y tendría que perderse su rato de ocio en el jardín.

Comió lo único que tenía a la mano y se dispuso a limpiar la cocina que era la habitación más sucia de todo el primer nivel. Al acabar con los utensilios de cocina ladeó la cabeza creyendo escuchar algo. El teléfono resonaba por todo el corredor, fue hasta entonces cuando se acercó a el contestando con rapidez.

-¿La señora Kyouyama?-preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado del auricular.

-Si, diga-

-Hablo del hospital, informándole que el señor Yoh Asakura tuvo un accidente ayer por la…

Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no pudo oír nada mas, trataba de asimilar lo único que había podido escuchar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Nota**: No necesito decir que estos últimos capítulos serán cortos (contando el capitulo anterior xD), pero si actualizaré el día planeado. Lo siento por el titulo, no se me ocurrió nada más que eso (osease, perdón por no pensarle mas :3) El próximo capitulo será el final.

**Próximo capitulo: 8 de Octubre.**

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	8. Nunca

_**Never.**_

_**-Capitulo final: Nunca.**_

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tenia la sensación de haber dormido durante mucho tiempo, se incorporó notando que portaba vendajes cubriendo diversas áreas de su cuerpo.

Algo andaba mal. No estaba en su departamento. Era una habitación de colores claros con una iluminación inusual debido a que el sol entraba directamente por la ventana. Contempló su atuendo por varios segundos tratando de descifrar el lugar en el que se encontraba, observó una delgada aguja en su mano derecha sujeta a una manguera estrecha que conducía liquido directamente de una bolsa de suero.

Alzó la mirada hasta un lejano sillón situado del otro lado, se podía percibir que había alguien sentado leyendo una revista o libro, su rostro se ocultaba totalmente haciendo que fuera más difícil de saber quien era.

-¡Disculpa!

-Por fin despiertas-dijo levantándose y aproximándose a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Anna elevó una ceja sonriendo débilmente, sin duda ella no se iba a ir hasta que se sintiera mejor. Él debía dar muchas explicaciones, así como también ella tenia que decirle cual era su estado.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar por tercera vez en el día, quiso entablar una conversación con el chico pero había algo que no se lo permitía, dejó lo que tenia en las manos y se acercó un poco a él.

-No, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-articuló-¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Debiste tener mas cuidado!-

-¿Qué me paso?-

-¡Chocaste!-dijo acercándose mas-¡Pero si tú no sabes manejar!-

O al menos eso era lo que ella creía, nunca le había preguntado, siempre caminaban por más lejos que estuviera el lugar. Yoh trató de hacer memoria, se llevó las manos a la cabeza resultado de un fuerte dolor y logró acordarse después de un par de minutos.

-Estaba aprendiendo a conducir, creo que necesito un auto-sonrió-iba a dar vuelta y un tipo venia demasiado rápido…-

Era una suerte que estuviera bien, es lo que le había dicho el doctor un día antes. Desde que llegó había estado pegada a él día y noche. Solo salía cuando las enfermeras iban curarlo o cuando le hacían exámenes médicos.

-Llevas dos días sedado, me preocupaste-

-No necesito tu preocupación-

Anna estaba furiosa, todavía que se había tomado la molestia de estar con él todo ese tiempo procurando que no le faltara nada, y ¿así le agradecía? si no le había empezado a gritar era porque se encontraban en un hospital y debía de mantener la cordura. Se mantuvo callada por un largo rato observándolo fijamente a los ojos para después irse a sentar de nuevo en el sillón y retomar su lectura.

-¡¿Hana en donde está?-gritó el castaño con angustia.

-Si lo hubieras llevado contigo, yo misma te hubiera matado-dijo sin retirar la vista del libro-Está con Manta-

El castaño se acomodo entre las blancas sabanas y trató de entretenerse un rato observando los diferentes cuadros que decoraban la habitación. Eran muy diferentes entre si, algunos de colores pastel contrastaban con uno que otro opaco.

La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro haciéndolos sobresaltar. Entró un doctor de cabello canoso y gafas grandes, seguido por una enfermera que posteriormente paso a revisarlo. Le hizo varias preguntas antes que empezara a hablar del tema y le comentó la suerte que tuvo comparada con el otro chofer que sufría de varias fracturas.

Cuando la señorita comenzó a curarlo fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de la situación, se alarmó al notar cuan tan grandes eran algunas heridas comparadas con las demás que solo parecían rasguños.

-Usted tiene solo heridas superficiales ante lo aparatoso que fue el accidente-hablo sonriente tomándole la temperatura-Si todo sigue como espero, saldrá mañana mismo. Claro, con reposo absoluto durante un par de semanas-

Sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras, le agradeció al medico antes de que se retirara. Sonrió paseando la mirada para detenerse después en la rubia quien lo examinaba atentamente.

-Será una larga noche -murmuró Anna.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, después de la cena entraron a revisarlo tres veces más, así que justo cuando el sueño los vencía iban y lo arruinaban todo. A pesar de eso prefirieron no dirigirse la palabra, solo se veían mutuamente de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente todo seguía igual, así que fue autorizado para salir después de medio día, Anna saldó la deuda prometiéndose que después le cobraría hasta el último centavo.

Salió en una silla de ruedas empujada por una enfermera, ella por su parte detuvo un taxi para dirigirse a la pensión no sin antes pasar por Hana. Tenía la intención de quedarse ahí por unos días. Partieron con rumbo a su primer destino con un silencio que helaría a cualquiera.

Al detenerse el vehículo salió dejando a Yoh con el conductor, entró a la mansión y fue recibida por señor ya maduro de complexión delgada.

-Espere un momento, iré a avisarle-articuló inclinándose un poco-Tome asiento.

Tuvo que esperar más de un cuarto de hora para que Manta por fin se pudiera aparecer, le entregó al niño y le sonrió exageradamente.

-Voy a llevar a Yoh a la pensión-dijo esperando alguna llamada de atención. La cual nunca llegó.

-Esta bien Anna, mañana mismo iré a visitarlo-

Sospechaba que algo andaba mal, se acercó un poco a él al percibir un aroma distinto a la colonia que regularmente usaba, tal vez seria alguna otra marca diferente. A veces solía cambiar de vez en cuando solo que esta fragancia era distinta a cualquier otra pues esta tenia un poco de…esencia de vainilla.

-¿Con quien estas?-preguntó curiosa.

-No, con nadie-rió nervioso-Mañana sin falta ahí estaré…ahora estoy algo ocupado-

-Me lo imagino-habló Anna dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Llegando introdujo al niño en su cuna y se dispuso a limpiar el cuarto que anteriormente había sido de ella. Lo recostó antes de ir por los medicamentos que había dejado momentos antes en el primer piso. Fue por ellos no sin antes pasar y vigilar al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente.

-Te cambiaré los vendajes-

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo-

Anna se estaba exasperando rápidamente, si Yoh seguía comportándose así con ella tendría que hacer algo mas para calmar la situación.

Se quedó por un tiempo acompañándolo con la intención de verificar que cubriera cada herida por completo, pues las más grandes y notorias se encontraban en el abdomen. Notó que su presencia le incomodaba mas no le importó, al contrario, cuando terminó se acercó a él y corrigió lo que había hecho mal.

-No te necesito- habló terminando con la paciencia de Anna.

Discutieron por un largo rato antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta de que no era necesaria ahí y que había dejado de ser importante para él. Salió son la intención de comer un poco y pensar las cosas claramente. En la cocina acercó lápiz y papel y escribió por un largo rato.

Tomó una galleta de un paquete ya abierto, la mordió un par de veces y la dejó sobre la mesa para retornar enseguida a la habitación.

-Me voy de la pensión-murmuró-No tengo porque estar aquí-

No tenía la intención de alejarse de su hijo, pero al menos volvería de vez en cuando para verlo y saber que no le hacia falta nada. Tal vez algún día el niño tomaría la decisión de irse con ella y entonces los papeles se invertirían.

Anna se acercó a los pies de la cama trayendo en sus manos un pedazo de papel doblado cuidadosamente en cuatro partes. Se lo mostró y lo arrojó en las piernas del castaño.

-Nos vemos-dijo alejándose de él-Hana está dormido aún-

Yoh tomo la nota, la desdobló y comenzó a leerla.

**"Yoh:**

**Quizá _nunca_ tomaste en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos antes de destruir nuestra relación. Dejaste de confiar en mí y te dejaste llevar por los demás.**

**_Nunca_ me gustó o gustará una mujer, yo _nunca_ estuve confundida y siempre supe a quien amaba.**

**_Nunca_ me gustó otra persona que no fueras tú, en mis planes estaba serte fiel y casi aseguraba que serias el único hombre en mi vida.**

**_Nunca_ te odiaré y nunca te dejaré de amar. Aunque aseguren que eso no lo decido yo.**

**Pero ya me cansé de pedir perdón.**

**Atte. Anna."**

Se levantó violentamente de la cama encogiéndose por el dolor inmediatamente después de que se puso de pie y cojeando trató de alcanzarla apoyándose en los muebles que se encontraban a su paso. Al llegar a la puerta divisó a la rubia a punto de salir de la pensión.

-¡Perdóname!-gritó con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza-¡Te amo!-

_**Fin**_**.**

* * *

**Notas: **Una vez alguien me preguntó que porque se llamaba "never" el fic, y aquí esta el porque. Si en alguna ocasión esa persona lee esta nota déjenme decirle que extraño ese tiempo en que nos pasábamos horas platicando, lamentablemente creo que algo cambio, no se que pero igual te extraño.

Déjenme asombrarme de mi misma, desde mi primer fic no actualizaba tan seguido (aunque a veces quise subir capítulos entes de tiempo). Sepan que me encanta escribir estos finales (porque sé como va a acabar o que seguirá) pero no me gusta leerlos xD

Este fic lo subí en julio del 2009 y lo termine en octubre del 2012 ya era justo y necesario que terminara.

_**El epilogo lo subo el 10 de octubre**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	9. Epílogo

_**Never.**_

_**-Epílogo.**_

* * *

_**Queridos abuelos:**_

_**Lastima que este fin de año no pudimos estar con ustedes, voy a extrañar la cena que hacen, ahora papá preparó la comida. No se preocupen, comeré por ustedes. Los veré en unos meses, cuando cumpla siete años, mamá lo prometió.**_

_**Feliz año nuevo.**_

_**Con cariño. Hana.**_

* * *

Terminé la carta dirigida a los abuelos, más que una carta fue un mensaje, pero ira junto con la que le escribieron mis papás.

Hoy es un día muy ajetreado comparado con el de ayer, veo pasar personas una y otra vez en su intento por mejorar la pensión, esta es la decima vuelta para mamá. Decidí sentarme en el último escalón porque tiene el mejor panorama, para Horo Horo es la segunda vez que su cara termina en el piso. Todos los amigos de la familia están aquí, bueno no todos, aun esperamos a tío Ren y a tío manta con sus respectivas parejas.

Papá contrató a una mujer extraña para que viniera esta noche a ayudarles, se va de la pensión en cuando den las once, me alegra que falte media hora para eso.

-Hana cámbiate-

Esa fue mamá y la segunda vez para su "cámbiate" ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa que llevo puesta? ¡Esta limpia! Solo tiene dos agujeros en la espalda, muy pequeños y casi ni se ven, nadie sabe como aparecieron en esa área y prefiero guardar el secreto. Igual tengo que ir a cambiarme antes de que venga de nuevo y se enoje.

¿Cuántos escalones serán? Mejor no los cuento para regresar pronto, quiero saborear la comida de papá antes que los demás, creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en que me de a probar como cuando lo hace cada medio día.

Subo corriendo a mi habitación notando que algo esta diferente, la ropa que me pondré esta sobre una silla, lamentablemente es el traje que los abuelos me regalaron en mi cumpleaños. Mamá sabe muy bien que esa ropa me queda grande.

Sorprendentemente en cuanto me la puse descubrí que me quedaba a la perfección, eso o alguien cortó las piezas a mi medida justamente para este día.

-¡Acaba de llegar Ren!, ¡ve a saludarlos!-gritaron desde la parte baja de las escaleras.

Al salir, Tamao sujetó mi brazo para que me detuviera y con peine en mano empezó a acomodar cada mechón de mi cabello sonriéndome cada vez que la volteaba a ver.

-¡Listo!-dijo con emoción.

Bajé las escaleras observando como los susodichos me esperaban, los saludé y me alejé de ellos buscando esa cena que se estaba preparando desde hace dos horas. Se podía palpar ese exquisito olor a carne con verduras, una receta poco famosa pero efectiva si tienes muchos invitados y poco dinero. Llegando a la cocina papá me observa sonriente como descubriendo mis negras intenciones.

-Lávate las manos, ya vamos a cenar-

-¿Y el tío Manta?-pregunté curioso por saber cuando es que iba a llegar.

-Acaba de llamar, no tarda-

Acaté la orden al instante saboreándome el platillo que estaba por servir, al salir del baño noto que la señora con mala cara ya no esta. Varias veces me sermoneó acerca de no jugar donde acababa de limpiar y sobre que no debería dejar mis juguetes tirados. Espero que no regrese más.

La mesa estaba más que servida, todos se acomodaban y platicaban de cosas diferentes, tanto que no sabia diferenciar tema alguno.

-¡Silencio!-

Efectivamente, esa era mamá tratando de callarlos.

La puerta se abrió minutos después de servir la comida, corrí hacia ella para saludar a los últimos invitados.

-¡Tío Manta!-grité abrazándolo para después hacer lo mismo con su ahora esposa.

-¡Tía Sasury!-

Desde que la conocí, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, me regala cosas, me da consejos y hasta buscó la mejor escuela para mí. Hace tres años que están casados y están esperando a su primera babé.

Mis papás se levantan para saludarlos, Sasury le acaricia el vientre a mamá y ella hace lo mismo. Les comenté que ¿mi mamá me va a dar un hermanito? Será muy pronto, aun le estamos preparando su habitación ya que no sabemos si será niño o niña. Será sorpresa.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Nota: **_Quise aclarar aquí que la persona que se encontraba con Manta en el capitulo anterior era Sasury.

Me siento feliz cada vez que acabo un fic ¡un peso menos! Y aprovechando la situación me voy a retirar un tiempo (aunque parezca que ya me lo he tomado xD) a lo mejor y un día decido que este sea mi ultimo fic, quien sabe, me siento algo vieja ._. y necesito saber que voy a hacer con mi vida xD

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
